1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to indicator lights, especially to an indicator light for indicating a working status of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Indicating lights may be set on electronic devices for indicating working statuses of the electronic devices. For example, a conventional computer has two hemispheric light-emitting diode (LED) indicator lights for indicating a power status of the computer and a read/write status of disk drives in the computer. Each conventional indicator light could indicate one corresponding status of the computer. However, these indicator lights are placed in different locations on the indicator and so users are unable to determine the various statuses at a single glance.